1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message display device, and more particularly to a message display device for use in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-193744, for example, discloses an automotive message display device for transmitting a message, such as of gratitude, of the driver of a first motor vehicle to a second motor vehicle behind the first motor vehicle. The disclosed message display device includes a display unit mounted on a rear parcel shelf inward of a rear window of the first motor vehicle and a pad of operating keys located near the driver's seat. The display unit of the display device comprises a lamp or liquid crystal display unit for displaying letters such as "Thank you" so as to be visible from behind the first motor vehicle. For example, after the first motor vehicle has passed the second motor vehicle, the driver operates the pad of operating keys to enable the display unit to display the letters to give his gratitude to the driver of the second motor vehicle. Therefore, the message display device can transmit the intention of the driver of the first motor vehicle to the second motor vehicle running behind.
The display unit of the display device is so small that it cannot be viewed within the vision of the rearview mirror in the cabin of the first motor vehicle and also cannot be viewed within the rear sight of the driver when the driver looks back. Therefore, the visibility of the display unit from the second motor vehicle may not be good enough.
Accordingly, there has been a demand for a message display device capable of displaying a message that can well be viewed from a motor vehicle to which it is addressed.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to meet the aforesaid demand for a message display device for displaying a well recognizable message.